diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-153.163.118.60-20140104120931/@comment-49.144.98.207-20140626091607
I hope it is fair to comment as supporter as it is fair to comment as hater or critic... :) The principle that lies in this team as taught by Coach Kataoka is to "prioritize the team over the individuals." The 4-pitcher relay style is to accommodate the needs of the team to match what pitcher is needed against dangerous batters as well as other easons stated in the manga. Eijun is placed in a pitching position where he can be most needed. The reason why Furuya is at the start is because he has ability to demoralize the team's batting enthusiasm. The problem is he has low stamina which is very evident as far as where I have read. the best person who has the ability to cope with his frustration and has the ability to break the opponent's fast-paced momentum is none other than Eijun. Kawakami then follows with his mellow but tricky approach then ended by Tanba as closer. Just before the end of summer tournament, this relay has been the stronghold of Seidoh who had been troubled with weak pitchers. I do not see how inferior he is compared to Furuya. That is how baseball works. For us to compare it to other sports manga like slam dunk, it doesnt make sense because it is a fast-paced more physical game and it gives the MC opportunity to develop faster. Let us politely compare it to other baseball manga like Major. the reason we can see Goro's development so fast is because he's the only available pitcher in every team he goes into. Same with the other pitchers in Crossgame, etc. Whilst in this Manga, Eijun has to work with diverse pitchers on his level. Let us remember it is Seidoh we are talking about. BEst pitchers would want to join the team yet they have no ability better than him. however, he is not an exemption to natural challenges of pitchers like Yips, etc. The reason he suffers this much maybe because HE IS THE MAIN CHARACTER and every main character has to suffer all possible trials in order to grow. Maybe you are a little anxious because the mangaka has detailed tendencies to narrate team and individual development for us to easily understand and you can't wait what will happen to Eijun. I hope you also notice why the manga is longer than expected. There are other characters Terajima also developed such as Miyuki from 1st string to being a captain, the senior's team's past, Kuramochi's history, and many others. Wont you appreciate you get to know the characters in the manga rather than reading mainstrean MC only manga? Well for me, that's a complex ability. After the summer tournament... I think the mangaka suceeded to frustrate readers and you're the proofs. Won't you want to read more? Let us remember that players dont grow overnight. The timeline of the manga from the start to the end of summer tournament is only half of the school year wherein the retired seniors get to watch the boys play for the fall tournament. Slow isnt it? But we have learned a lot about the team as well as the other teams. For me, it's worth the wait... I'll never get tired supporting DnA so bring it on! Peace!